War of the Dead
by DarkFire4114
Summary: After the events of Sanctus Regnum and Deeper Dungeons, Keeper Deniquexitus and the Avatar disappeared. The desperate search for the two has led to "The War of the Dead". Written story for RPG game I made. Frostcove Part 1 is out!
1. Prologue

Note: I also have an RPG game for this, but do to my inability to write my real book, I have taken up writing for this so my skills don't rust, but I admit it has been a while so let's see how well I can do this. Also note that the game is called "Journey to the Avatar's Altar".

My apologies if this isn't well put together, but I can't understand one damn thing about this version of Word! Why did everything have to become so complicated?

Also, since the RPG Game appeared first, I'm gonna have to use "Sub-Chapters" since the game is already separated into "Chapters".

Don't worry, it gets better. This kind of historical writing which is in this part I am not too good at, as well as my skills being quite dry…

Prologue

There stood six worlds across the oceans upon the Earth. Focusing upon one "central landmass" we see demons roaming wherever they please. They cause great destruction amongst the overworld and underworld. The humans are helpless puppets to them. They are beaten, killed, raped, and cast aside for the amusement of such evil and cruel beings.

Some decided to fight, and were called "Heroes" for saving the other humans form such evil creatures. It was unfortunate that these Heroes were victorious for short moments where the quantity of demons overwhelmed and destroyed such heroic humans.

But there was one man, godly and brave, who decided to fight these odds. He was called "The Avatar". He led a small band of Heroes and slowly worked his way from the corner of the land, banishing the demons from the overworld down below in the underground.

Once he obtained this goal, he sat upon his throne in the realm he called Skybird Trill, and smiled over the peace that he had brought. He called this entire land, Sanctus Regnum. But it was not enough; the demons were still rising into the overworld and escaping.

The Avatar pushed the creatures down below and thought quickly. He then searched the underground and discovered ancient structures called "Portals". Using said Portals, the Avatar and his loyal followers pushed the creatures down these Portals, and the Avatar himself locked it with a special seal of godly magic, and didn't allow the creatures to rise again from these Portals.

The Avatar was looked to be a God in a physical form, the greatest being to ever live. He was the savior for the humans, and remained to lead his community with a peaceful life. He was immortal to aging, and without evil to destroy him, things looked great for the humans of Sanctus Regnum. Everyone was so joyous and happy. Unfortunately, it did not last…

It was very soon that the demon spirits began to find their way to the physical world, and took form in the underground, calling themselves "Dungeon Keepers". It was they who surpassed the Avatar's magic, and allowed creatures to come up from the Entrance Portal once they "claimed it" in order to access their evil power over it. The amount of creatures which could come from the Entrance Portal was equal to the amount of power the Dungeon Keeper had in that realm to allow it.

The Avatar responded to the Dungeon Keeper threat and began to destroy the physical form the Dungeon Keepers had, their "Dungeon Hearts". Many Dungeon Keepers were mere commoners, and the Avatar defeated them easily. But the main problem was the massive quantity they arrived in. The Avatar was angered by the constant disturbance of peace, and assigned Lords and Ladies of a Land, to guard them from the evil that entered.

But the Avatar had to visit the other worlds and aid them in the battle against evil. And little did he know the terrible events that would follow…

One truly dark day was the arrival of a very strange Dungeon Keeper in the land of Eversmile. His name was Keeper Deniquexitus. Little words he spoke, many actions he did, and he took over realms in mere months, sometimes weeks; a task which had yet to even be accomplished in the many years before Keeper Deniquexitus. He definitely appeared to be a threat, as he wasn't a normal demon spirit but a Deity Dark God.

By the time the Avatar returned to hear the news, Deniquexitus had already taken over half of Sanctus Regnum. The Avatar had many attempts, but failed in defeating Deniquexitus. There were other tasks besides the Heroes for Deniquexitus to face. Even in the name of Evil, it was the greed and selfishness to rule which forced Deniqeuxitus to fight other Dungeon Keepers as well.

Most enemies were common, but some were extremely tough and others united to become a strong pair. An example of the latter is the brother and sisterly Keeper Frater and Sanctimonialis of Elf's Dance, or the husband and wife Keeper Diei and Noctis of Sleepiburgh, all respectively. Though the stronger and solo Dungeon Keepers that Deniqeuxitus faced provided more of a challenge, from Keeper Fidelis of Tulpiscent, to Keeper Wisel of Mistle.

Deniquexitus was clearly amused by the young Frater and Sanctimonialis who struggled greatly to fight the Heroes Deniquexitus let out in the south, from then he battered their Dungeon Hearts as well as any surviving Heroes until they both lay dead before him. He let no one escape, and tortured his enemies' creatures for mere fun.

But more serious battles remained with Keepers like Wisel, who used a massive army of Skeletons and actually posed a threat to Deniquexitus. But like anything else in his path, Wisel was demolished by Deniqeuxitus' almighty and devastating power.

The Avatar actually found Deniquexitus to be useful in defeating the other more powerful Dungeon Keepers while the Avatar's knights were pulled away and watched as Deniqeuxitus rid the Heroes of their other enemies. Then Deniquexitus arrived in Skybird Trill, and the Avatar unleashed total war against him. The Avatar himself battled the other Dungeon Keeper in that realm, the powerful Keeper Mortuus.

The Avatar was injured and captured by Mortuus, and managed to escape after Deniquexitus took over the Avatar's castle. He then laid a siege on Mortuus, eventually killing him. The Avatar reached his castle, and battled Deniquexitus' forces, yet was defeated in his weakened state. He was resurrected by his remaining followers, and sent a total invasion force against Deniquexitus. After a massive massacre, only the Avatar and Deniquexitus remained. Deniquexitus took form of a Horned Reaper, and battled the Avatar to the death. Deniquexitus walked out, barely alive, and declared victory over all of Sanctus Regnum.

But then one day, word reached his ears about enemies plotting against Deniquexitus, all which remained deep underground in these "Deeper Dungeons". Deniquexitus traveled there, and slay all in his path. The Avatar had been resurrected there, and managed to regain in health. The final events of Skybird Trill repeated in Belial, but this time it was a draw. Both the Avatar and Deniquexitus ended up unconscious and bloody from the battle that took place. Luckily for Deniqeuxitus, some of his creatures entered the scene and captured the Avatar. It was then that Deniquexitus attempted to turn him into a Troll, female showing a dark sense of humor.

But when Deniquexitus linked his mind to the Avatars upon casting the spell, something went wrong. Deniquexitus lost sight in everything as did the Avatar, and the two disappeared into the shadows where not even their bodies were recovered. They were prized for the great power they held, and so every Hero, every Creature, and every Dungeon Keeper began to search for this secret power. It began a war for those who are presumed dead…

The War of the Dead!


	2. Frostcove: Exussum

Frostcove

Chapter One

Sub-Chapter One

In an Entrance Portal in the North-West corner of the icy realm known as Frostcove, fire began to gather up and unleashed a furious explosion. Fire rose from the bottom of this pit, and peered over into and onto the land of green, and a female Warlock riding the fire appeared. She magically floated from the fire and onto the land, and without her nearing the fire collapsed and fell back down the Portal.

The Warlock was of average height and wore green robes, had long brown hair that fell half-way down her back, and showed a clear, calm, yet beautiful face. Her Warlock staff looked more like a long wood stick with a symbol drawn on it than a poorly designed staff. Her robes had an interesting red and blue fireball that was presented over her breasts, something that cost the perverted designer his hair. But other than that, they were rather plain with a few blue stripes and flares here and there. The robes also showed a bit of her breasts around the neck opening area which had also cost the same designer any chance of children.

Several Imps gathered around the Entrance Portal and its large empty room which it had to itself. A single square of land was between the Entrance Portal's room and a large room which contained a beating Dungeon Heart sitting upon its raised platform. One of the Imps looked up at the Warlock and jumped excitedly.

"Visitor visitor!" he shouted excitedly towards the Warlock, "Imp say hi!" The female Warlock rolled her eyes and watched two other Imps talking. "Imp work work work!" one Imp said to the other, receiving the reply, "Imp work hard! Heroes come! Imp no work!" This got the Warlock's attention; she raised an eye of interest and smiled darkly at the thought of entering battle with enemies. Such usual long waits had always bored her, ironically to the point of death.

"Keeper next room!" one Imp, who had remained unspoken until now, explained to the Warlock. She glared at the Imp, looked back at the obvious beating Dungeon Heart, and turned her head back to the Imp so quickly that her hair flew over her shoulder, "Thank you oh genius Imp." Her voice, even in such sarcasm, made the chickens rise in the morning. The Warlock pulled her hair back behind her, and left the four Imps standing beside each other as they watched her walk off.

The Warlock stood at the entrance of the Dungeon Heart's large room, or Heart Chamber, and stared almost emptily at the Dungeon Heart. "_I hope this one isn't as weak as some of the other Dungeon Keeper's I met…" _The Warlock thought calmly before stepping forward towards the Dungeon Heart. She stopped right in front of its stairs, hesitating for the slightest moment before stepping up the Stairs in front of the Dungeon Heart.

"Hmm, and who might you be?" echoed a casually toned female voice from the Dungeon Heart. Even through the casual and gentle tone, one could sense the cold-bloodedness behind it, and it was such a death-spoken voice that made the Warlock hesitate to speak, "I-I am Exussum." Exussum tried to hide any sense in fear, even though she was unaware of it. Yet her voice, set at natural, was almost one of one evil and hatred carefully hidden behind the cloak of her beautiful "hero" appearance.

"Excellent, just want I need is more support…" the Dungeon Heart replied back, "I am Keeper Dementis, you may create your Lair and rest at the moment. But as we speak there are Heroes about. You see that Orc over there?" Exussum quickly scanned the room and found an Orc from her right guarding a single passage. Exussum looked back to the Dungeon Heart and whispered softly, "Yes…" "Beyond him is the Barracks, were my creatures currently are holding off some troublesome Heroes…" Dementis explained, her voice getting more agitated as it continued through her statement, "So I need you to hurry and train, find someone else to aid you if possible, and help with the fight against those annoying Heroes!"

"Y-Yes!" Exussum replied, hesitating to step down. She turned and began to step down the stairs of the higher platform, and on the last step she nearly tripped on her robes yet caught herself. One nearby Imps laughed at her, and Exussum glared back. She was about to hit him when the Imp felt a slap from Keeper Dementis and was knocked to a wall. "Insolent little being!" Dementis shouted at the Imp.

Exussum quickly slipped away, and looked around. There were two other passages in the Heart Chamber. One room, opposite of the Barracks, in which she heard rude shouting, spiraling chains and maces, even a bit of battle going on. It was familiar enough to her, this was the Training Room. The last passage was in Exussum's view, and it sparked with gold. There were a few greedy Demon Spawns nesting in the gold of the room which Exussum recalled was the Treasure Room.

Exussum stepped into the Treasure Room and saw a passage to her right, and another one before her. The Treasure Room was a large rectangular shaped, and the room before Exussum was obviously the Hatchery, defined by the constant clucking as well as the chickens she saw in plain sight. But to her right she heard screams of pain, mostly of women. This was no surprise to Exussum, and she figured the women as Dark Mistresses and the room was the Torture Chamber. But she also heard a deeper and squeakier voice screaming coming from the room as well.

Curious, Exussum began to investigate the other two voices. She stepped into the Torture Chamber and saw a Troll and Imp being tortured nearby. The Troll was being stabbed in the nose and Imp being attacked by his own pickaxe poking his stomach by the Torturer. Exussum leaned against the wall and laughed quietly at the pathetic duo, and then she saw a few other Dark Mistresses receiving a whip from behind. She threw their heads back and laughed with such pleasure, but one seemed troubled.

Clearly this troubled Dark Mistress was actually in pain, she was being whipped faster, and leaning on the edge of the Torture Table, grasping it with her hands as her behind lifted in the air red. Her eyes shut in pain, whispering the word "ow" through every whip throwing herself forward a bit after each touch of the whip. Exussum stepped forward and the Dark Mistress opened her eyes, barely looking up. She knew what Exussum was going to ask, and answered the question before it could be asked, "May-ow-be a-ow-sking th-ow-e Tor-ow-ture-ow-r to g-ow-o a b-ow-it fa-ow-ste-ow-r w-ow-as a BAD i-ow-dea-ow-!"

Exussum sneered, "Oh how fitting for a Dark Mistress!" Exussum jumped when she felt a tap on her butt and quickly turned, slapping the hand away. She saw a blue tinted Dark Mistress receiving a very hard beating of the whip, and she was smiling rather happily. "Do you want play with me, hmm?" she asked Exussum, smiling rather lovingly. _"I regret ever coming to this place…"_ Exussum thought and then replied to the Dark Mistress, "Not unless I'm drunk." The Dark Mistress laughed and spanked herself, taunting the Torturer, "Oh ho, I'll buy you a drink." Exussum stepped back, "Ugh… not ever…"

Exussum began to leave, and upon her turning she hit another occupied Torture Chamber and fell on top of the Dark Mistress occupying it. Exussum was a bit surprised at first, but then proceeded to get off the Dark Mistress, who was rather disappointed, "Oh… I thought you wanted to have some fun…" Exussum glared with total disgust before receiving a whip that was due for the Dark Mistress, then she fell off the Torture Table and landed beside it. "Oww…" Exussum whispered, rubbing her butt. The Dark Mistress tried to look down but began obtaining a few whips and seemed to already forget Exussum.

Exussum got up and quickly ran out of the Torture Chamber, a bit frightened but mostly disgusted. _"Oh god that was HORRIBLE!" _Exussum thought as she rubbed her butt again. One Demon Spawn took his attention off the gold to stare love struck at Exussum, who glared back. She stomped over into the Hatchery, and saw a few other creatures around her. There were mostly Bile Demons which was no surprise. She heard a Workshop to the right, and saw a Lair to the left.

Tired, Exussum headed into the Lair, and saw a huge field of Lairs from a very large variety. She found a nice spot near the entrance, next to a purple Demon Spawn Lair, and created a standard green mushroom Warlock Lair. She looked at it with satisfaction, and sat on one of the many mushrooms it offered, and closed her eyes as she lay on another mushroom. Then she began thinking of what excited her the most. It was mainly the to-be fight against the Heroes, as she had a natural desire for power and pure lust for battle. She would kill all in her path if she had to. Little did she know of the long quest the Dark Gods had in store for her…


End file.
